Fly Away
by KatrinaKaiba
Summary: Jack Sparrow, Captain of the Black Pearl, is back in Port Royal for Will and Elizabeth's wedding. There he meets Sean Norrington, Commodore Norrington's son. Sean wants to be a pirate, and learns a Jack's big secret. Ch 5: What! Jack Sparrow in a Dress! P
1. The Note and The Commodore's Son

Ch 1: The Letter and the Commodore's Son.

Me: Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates Of The Caribbean. I only own Sean Norrington and this story. Although if my sister did: she would own Johnny Depp.

Mrs. Johnny Depp [My sister, as she calls herself.]: You don't own the story. We both do.

Me: Okay so we both had the idea but I'm the one sitting on the computer writing it aren't I?

M.J.D: But we share the same Pen Name. Evil computer. [Grills computer]

Me: Shut up.

Captain Jack Sparrow was standing on his ship caressing his beloved helm. One hand held a bottle of rum and the other steering his ship. While he was steering the ship, Mr. Cotton's parrot dropped a letter at his feet. Staring down at it, he bent over to pick it up. It said in a curvy script _"Captain" Jack Sparrow_. He smirked, walked to his cabin, and opened the letter. He gasped and said, "It's from Will-and Elizabeth- but it's from Will. I'll read it to you."

He cleared his throat. "Ahem.

_Dear Jack and his beloved Pearl, _

[Oh, he mentioned you, isn't that wonderful.]

_I cordially invite you to witness the marriage of Ms. Elizabeth Swann and_

_Mr. William Turner, on this date of August 7th promptly at 7 o'clock. _

_Putting formal speech aside, I also want to ask if you give me the honor of being my best man. If you do not, I will have to give Commodore Norrington this honor. Please try to attend, and Elizabeth and I will be happy. After the wedding there will be drinks and food. I also want to invite the crew although you all will have to clean up and wear different clothes. So we hope to see you there._

_From,_

_Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann._

"Oh so their finally getting hitched. How long has it been? Two, Three years since we defeated Barbossa and his crew of miscreants in the cursed Isle de Mueta and broke the curse of Cortez himself. Or was it four? Oh well the only thing that matters is that they're getting married. Whoo!"

Then Anamaria walked in on him doing snoopy dances and dancing in his room.

"Cap'n what the bloody el' are you doing ye have a ship to capt'n." Ana said looking at him incredulously.

"Ana, do ye know how to knock?" Jack said in mock fright.

"Ha, ha, ha." Ana said sarcastically.

"No I'm bein' serious what if I hadn't been decent."

"It's not like ye mind."

"Okay, okay. I'll going capt'n me ship if it makes ye so happy."

"Thank ye."

Jack left the room only to run into his first mate, Joshamee Gibbs, or as everyone else called him, Gibbs.

"Ahoy Cap'n! I was just comin' to see if Ana got ye out of ye quarters yet."

"Aye, Gibbs if I'm standing in front of ye I think I'm out of me cabin."

"No, I meant if she was lashin any pain on ye to get you out."

"Oh. Set the sails! We're on our way to Port Royal!"

"Why Cap'n?" Twigg asked.

"Is it of any consequence of ye knowing Master Twigg?"

"No sir"

"No sir," Jack mimicked him. "No get t' work."

The crew jumped and yelled, "Aye, Aye Cap'n."

Jack looked at the horizon and smiled. "Will, Elizabeth, I shall be there momentarily. I promise."

At Port Royal

Sean Norrington stirred in his sleep. He had been in Port Royal for two years now. His father was the pompous Commodore James Norrington, as for his mother, might God rest her soul. Then a maid knocked on the door causing the boy to wake.

"Sir, are you awake?" She asked.

"Almost," Sean muttered.

The maid opened the window and the sun streamed in making the boy shoot up and cover his eyes.

"Oh my goodness, does the sun have to shine brightly this early in the morning?" He groaned.

"Yes, it does. What would keep us warm and able to see during the day, Sean?" His father said walking into the room.

"I know but..." Sean started but was cut off by his father.

"No buts. Get up Sean and dress decent we have a wedding to attend."

"Alright." Sean moaned and got out of his bed. He didn't like getting up this early and didn't like to do anything to do with the Royal Navy. Sean was only 14 and he knew a lot about being pompous and important. He was a skinny boy with a narrow face and wavy brown hair, which brought attention to his light British accent brought emphasis to his emerald green eyes; he wore glasses and dressed in fancy clothes. He hardly had any friends because he was trapped inside everyday listening to his father and other officers talking about their latest preparation to capture Captain Jack Sparrow. That was one thing that always sparked his interest. His father could never catch Jack Sparrow, no matter how hard he tried. Sean had always wanted to be a pirate, but never told his father.

There was a sharp knock at his door and Sean went to answer it. "Who is it?"

"Your father. Are you ready to leave Son?"

"Almost, if I could get this bloody belt on and if I could find my shoes." He said as he buckled his belt and dropped down to his knees to find his shoes. He crawled over and saw a pair of shoes at the front of his open door. He looked up and saw his father towering over him and holding his shoes. He looked sheepishly at them and back at his father and stood up and grabbed his shoes from him and put them on. Then he put on a gold cross and tucked under his shirt. When he was ready he stood up and followed his father with a gloomy look. He hated being Commodore Norrington's son.

Me: Was it good? I hope you like it; it will get better... I hope. R&R.

M.J.D: You worry too much.

Me: This is my first POTC story so don't act like you have _so _much experience dork.

M.J.D: I've written one it's called _The Lady and The Pirate_, and it's about...

Me: Jack Sparrow, I get it.

M.J.D: _Captain_ Jack Sparrow.

Me: Whatever, So If you want to read her story go ahead I'm not stopping you. See ya.

My Alter Ego,

KatrinaKaiba.


	2. The Wedding

Ch 2: Coming Into Port Royal:

Me: Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of The Caribbean; I own Sean Norrington and the story, although my sis would like to own Johnny Depp. Oh well.

M.J.D: Oh well what?

Me: You'll never get him, so you might as well give up.

M.J.D: You shut your mouth; you just don't like him.

Me: What gave you that Idea, Sherlock?

M.J.D: I'm smarter than you.

Me: So what? Just go away, sis. [To reader: go on with the story]

Captain Jack Sparrow was lying in his cabin sleeping. The crew had a festival last night; drinking, dancing, singing, and acting like big jackasses; but such was to be expected if you have the best rum in the whole Caribbean on your ship. There was a knock at the cabin door, Jack groaned and got up, only to stumble and drop on the floor.

"Who is it?" Jack said trying his best to get up and open the door.

"It's Gibbs sir. Come to tell ye that we'd be in Port Royal and the sun be shinin bright."

"Okay. I'll get up. Thanks Mr. Gibbs."

"Yer welcome Cap'n"

Jack got up and stumbled toward the door. He opened and the sun shone brightly in his face; the mist from the water sprinkled in his hair; it was good to be back. _'This place hasn't changed much. Well good thing I'm here, me and the crew will 'ave this place upside down when we're done.' _Jack thought. He decided he was well enough to go see William at the Blacksmith shop. He was on his way down the street until he bumped into a boy. Jack only staggered but the boy dropped all the things in his hands, they looked like maps.

"Ye okay boy?" Jack asked the kid, dropping down to help him.

"I'm alright," The boy said. It was Sean.

Jack thought the boy looked familiar, like someone he knew, but he didn't press the matter. He helped the boy pick up the maps.

"Thank you so much...sir?" Sean said finally looking up at the man. _'Oh my, he's a pirate. No scratch that he's Jack Sparrow,' _Sean thought. He gaped at Jack for the longest time. Jack was puzzled at this kid's behavior.

"Do I ave somthin on me face? What's wrong with ye boy?"

"Are you Jack Sparrow?"

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow," he said putting an emphasis on the word 'Captain'. "Why doesn't anyone call me by me proper title, its _Captain_, boy."

"Well, I prefer to be called by my name. It's Sean Nor..." He started but then a guard, named Mullroy, came and dragged Sean away from Jack.

"Come Sean, your father is waiting for you." Mullroy said. (A/N: Mullroy is guy who said, "What's your purpose in Port Royal _Mr. Smith_.") Sean looked back at Jack but he was gone.

Jack was walking down the street towards the blacksmith shop. Once he was at the door, a stream of guards came down the street. Jack panicked and ran to sit behind a statue. When the coast was clear, he looked at the door that had a picture of a sword on an anvil, when he was here last it said, _J. Brown_. Now it said _W. Turner_. Jack smiled, not for nothing but it was really Will's from the beginning, after he was apprenticed, Mr. Brown just drank and slept leaving Will with all the work. Jack knocked on the door. Will came to answer it.

"Jack, how are you, come in." Will said dragging Jack in.

"I'm fine. I got yer invitation and I would be honored to be yer best man."

"I figured as much. If I threatened to make the Commodore my best man, you would come in a flash."

"So if I didn't come, ye wouldn't have made Norry yer best man?" Jack said shocked.

"Exactly."

"Yer very mean."

"Pirate. So what have you been up to Jack?"

"Well, we had a party last night and I'm recovering from the rum."

"Oh, you will be able to come right?"

"Yeah, hell I'd be there if I was drunk." After seeing the look on Will's face, added, "I won't be, Lizzie would kill me."

"Yeah. So what will you wear?"

"I've got somethin. People let me "borrow" things from them."

"Oh." Will knew what he meant.

"So, I bumped into a kid today. He had short brown hair, bout 5'4", looks 14; green eyes, glasses, strong British accent, and scrawny lookin. Do ye know 'im?"

"Sean."

"Yeah I know, what's his last name?"

"It's Nor..." Then Will heard the church bells ring. _One...Two...Three_. Three O'clock. Will jumped up. "I've got to go Jack. You should get ready, I have to meet Elizabeth."

"Okay, I'll see ye later." Jack left. Will closed the shop and went to see Elizabeth.

The Black Pearl

Jack came back on the ship to see all the crew working like dogs trying to make up for lost time for last night. Jack whistled and got their attention.

"Crew, stop what yer doing and gather 'round." When the crew came over he spoke. "We'd be goin to a wedding, but not just any wedding mind ye, it is the wedding of Bootstrap Bill Turner's only child and his bonnie lass the lovely Governor's daughter, Elizabeth Swann savvy. So no pictpocketin except for me, because I'm the capt'n savvy."

"Aye, Aye!" The crew chorused.

"Now for this we must be squeaky clean for this occasion. So get the outfits that we stole from Don Juan Santiago. Now!"

"Aye, Aye Cap'n!" Then they scampered away.

"Now Jack we have to clean ye up." He said to himself and hurried to his cabin to change.

Jack's Cabin

Jack had his head in a trunk and was looking for the Commodore outfit that he stole from Don Juan Santiago. That brought back good memories. Then he heard a knock at his door.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Anamaria, Cap'n do ye got a second?"

"Yeah, what ye be wantin Ana?"

"Well, on the trip to Don Juan Santiago, I stayed on the ship and...I was wondering if ye had a dress for me?"

"Oh, I plum forgot about ye Anamaria, uh, let see," he looked in his trunk for something. "Got it." He pulled out a red dress, one that Scarlet, one of his many whores, would wear.

"Cap'n ye've got to be kiddin me. I can't wear that, it's probably itchy...and..."

"Ana, do ye want to go to the wedding or not?"

"Yes, but...oh well." She grabs the dress away from him and walks out of the room.

"Just threaten a pirate with a party and rum and they'll bend to yer whim." Jack chuckled to himself. Jack finished his bath and pinning his hair back when he heard another knock at his door.

"Yes?" He asked putting a towel around his waist, and walking toward the door. [M.J.D: Al-le-luia, Alleluia, Alleluia, Alle-lu-ia. Me: Sweatdrop.]

"Can ye help me with this damn corset?"

"Can't Gibbs do it, I'm busy."

"Nice hair."

"Than...shut up! Come her'" She turned around and Jack tightened the corset causing Anamaria to gasp and fall on Jack.

"Ow!"

"Sorry cap'n. But how do women wear this?"

"I'm just as stumped as ye are, now will ye please get off me?"

"Oh, alright." She gets up and straightens her dress. Jack looked at her, she looks nice, no, not nice, wonderful. The dress fit her perfectly so that she didn't look like a whore but like an English lady. The corset made her cleavage look bigger causing Jack to get big-eyed.

"So does this look good on me cap'n?"

Silence.

"Cap'n? Hello? Jack!" She screamed causing Jack to jump.

"Whoa! What Ana?"

"I asked 'Does this look good on me?' and you just stood there like ye were attracted to me."

"Oh sorry Ana. Yes it looks good on ye Ana. But it would look better if ye had this." He took out a ruby necklace. Ana's eyes glowed as he put it on her.

"Is this real?" She asked.

"Yes it is; I want ye to borrow it, borrow Ana. I mean not to do a Jack and steal it like I stole yer pretty boat...ship."

"I'll be sure to do that Cap'n. Thanks."

"Yer welcome Ana."

She left and Jack finished getting dressed. He looked like a noble man; his face was clean, not shaven, but he had had no kohl around the eyes. He looked...decent. Not totally clean but decent enough.

"Alright crew let's go to a wedding.

[A/N: I'm not going to bore you with the details about the wedding, I'm sure some of you have been to one. And if not they're boring.]

The Reception

The wedding was beautiful. Elizabeth was wearing a white dress and looked stunning in it. Jack stood in front of Elizabeth and Will asking them questions.

"So Mrs. Turner are ye moving in with Will or is he moving in with you?"

"Why Sparrow, so you can go and pillage them?" A voice said behind him that sounded very familiar.

"Hello, Norry." Jack said dully.

"What did you call me Sparrow?" Norrington said with rage, while Sean sniggered quietly, one look from his father was all he needed to shut up.

"Oh slip of the tongue, sorry, _Norrington_."

"It's _Commodore _Norrington Sparrow."

"Ye seem to forget my rank, so I'll forget yers savvy."

The Commodore didn't say anything and it was only then that he noticed Sean standing behind him.

"Hello there Sean, why are ye standing behind this old buzzard?" Jack asked.

"Well, Sparrow. This 'old buzzard' happens to be his father." Norrington said. Jack's eyes dashed from the Commodore to Sean and back again, there was absolutely no resemblance.

"I have one question: Who fucked you?"

"Jack!" Will said trying his hardest not to laugh. Elizabeth stepped between the Commodore and Jack.

"Boys lets play nice."

"Yes Elizabeth." They said in unison.

Sean was turned around laughing silently. His father thought he was crying and tried to comfort him but Sean ran to the restroom to stop his father from seeing him laughing at him.

"Now look what you did Sparrow, you've upset my son."

"Oops."

Norrington storms off to find his son. Jack smiles and sits down to drink. Elizabeth sits down next to him. Then Mr. Cottons parrot flies in sending another note to Jack. He reads it and his face went from happy to shock in less than .5 seconds. He whistles to alert his crew. They all come running out of the governor's mansion and on to the black pearl.

"I'm sorry I have to go. I'll see you guys soon." Jack said rushing out between people.

"Jack, where are you going?" Will asked as they followed.

"I have to go somewhere and do something."

"Tortuga." Will said dully.

"Yes, but not for that reason."

"Can we go?" Elizabeth asked.

"Uh, no" Jack said.

"Please, please."

"NO! Ye have a honeymoon to...have."

"We'll postpone it. Please Jack we want one more adventure with you."

"Fine but ye have to name the baby after me."

"What if it's a girl?" Will asked.

"Jacqueline. Jackie. Think of one."

"Alright."

'Thanks Jack."

They all ran toward the black pearl and were starting to set off on a new adventure.

Me: That's one long chapter. I hope you like.

M.J.D: Of course they will it has Johnny Depp in it.

Me: So, they could be reading it for Will.

M.J.D: No, they wouldn't. He's a eunuch.

Me: No he's not, your just saying that because you don't like him.

M.J.D: Duh! But Erin does.

Me: Whatever. But I have a whole ton of matches to burn your Johnny Depp folder.

M.J.D: You wouldn't dare.

Me: I'm a pyro; you know I would. [Throws it in a trash can puts Russian wine in it and throws a lit match in there.

M.J.D: No! [Tries to put it out.]

Me: [Laughing Hysterically] Please R&R

My Alter Ego,

KatrinaKaiba


	3. Welcome Aboard and His Story

Ch 3: Welcome Aboard and His Story:

Me: Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. If I did I would be the ultimate ruler of all seas. Muhahahahahaha!

M.J.D: No you wouldn't dumbass.

Me: Shut up mortal. Hahahahahahahahaha.

M.J.D: Make me. What are you on anyway?

Me: Sugar and coffee good. Hee.

M.J.D: Maybe I should runaway from you.

Me: Okay. Like I care. Please read the story.

On The Black Pearl

"Set the sails to Tortuga!" Jack bellowed shattering the silence of the crisp, calm night.

"Aye, aye sir!" The crew said.

"Mr. Gibbs take the helm!"

"Yes sir."

"Ana take Mr., and Mrs. Turner to change look in my trunk there's got to be something more comfortable in there and give them a cabin."

"Aye!"

"Weigh..." Then Jack was interrupted by a sneeze. "Hold up." Jack walked up to the starboard side, cocked his gun and quickly went over the side to get caught by a scream.

"Oh my gosh! Don't scare me like that Captain Sparrow." The figure said breathing heavily.

"Sean? What are ye doing here?"

"Well I'll answer all your questions its just...it's kinda cold down here, could you pull me up?"

"Weigh Anchor! Now!"

Sean was carried up and walked on the deck. Jack looked at him. Sean only said, "Now what do you want to ask?"

"For starters; how the 'ell did ye get up here before we got on the ship?" Jack asked, Sean only laughed.

"Well, I left after you said who fucked my father."

"Oh, smart lad. Now another; why are ye here?"

"I'm running away." Sean said simply.

"Well, I wouldn't blame ye. Anyone that lives with Norry and listens to him would run away too, I'd wager."

"So will you let me stay? Please?" Sean's green eyes were filled with a fire Jack had never seen in a child, it was like he wanted this life. A pirate's life.

"So ye want to be a pirate eh Sean?"

"Yes, they seem so cool, and I know all your stories."

"Name one."

"Well your battle with the undead Barbossa and his crew of miscreants at the dreaded Isle de Mueta. You had one shot and waited till the opportune moment to shoot it...right in Barbossa's heart." Sean said confidently.

'_Wow kid's good,' _Jack thought. "Well Sean, I hope ye make a great pirate. But in the meantime...I shall teach ye how to be a scallywag."

Sean's eyes lit up. "You...you mean you'll take me?"

"Yep, only because I see the making of greatness in ye kid."

"Really?"

"Yep. Now go in that cabin right there and relax. I'll be in a sec to check on ye"

"Alright" Sean leaves to go into his new room.

"Ye know Commodore Norrington will be on ye tail tryin to get him back cap'n" Gibbs said.

"Yes, Gibbs I know that, but the look in his eyes...it reminds me of meself."

There was silence the Jack said, "Well I'm gonna check on the whelp."

Sean's Cabin

Sean was on the bed looking at his book that he drew people and events that have happened to him on that day. It was kinda like a picture diary. He was drawing himself on the ship when someone knocked on the door. He hid the book under his pillow and called, "Who is it?"

"Yer Captain."

"Hello Captain. Not to be rude but why are you here?"

"I want to get to know Norry's son."

"What do you want to know?"

"Well why weren't you living with your father the last time I was in Port Royal?"

"I lived in England with my mother, her name was Sarah Hiller. When I was 12, two years ago, my mother died of natural causes. I was sent to live with my father and there I learned all about being pompous and important and all that other shit."

"Oh, do ye have a picture of yer mother?"

"Yes." He went under his pillow and grabbed the picture diary. He flipped to a page and handed it to him. "That's my mother."

Jack saw a well-painted picture. The woman, Sean's mother, was beautiful. She had long wavy brown hair, green eyes, and a narrow face; quite like Sean's.

"So this is yer mother, who painted this picture?"

"I did."

"No ye didn't. Ye'er only 13."

"I'm 14, and I've been painting since I was 7 years-old."

"Wow, yer really good."

"Thank you. I appreciate your complement; my father never liked my art. Or rather anything about me."

"Your dad must love ye. Yer his son."

"No, he hates me. Well, so does everyone else; I don't have any friends,"

"I'm yer friend so will the rest of the crew. And don't worry bout your dad; leave 'ol Norry t' me."

"Thank you, I mean it, thank you from the bottom of my heart."

"Yer welcome, lad. But you'll have to work to stay on. Alright?"

"Yes sir! I'll work as hard as I can."

"That's a good lad. Good night."

"Good night captain."

Jack left closing the door behind him. Seeing the look in that lad's eyes when he told him he could stay, made Captain Jack Sparrow happy indeed.

Me: Well that was a great chapter. Don't you think so sis?

M.J.D: [Sleeping, snoring.]

Me: She's mean. I read her stupid stories she should read mine.

M.J.D: Aye, Avast!

Me: She's crazy. See ya later. R&R

My Alter Ego,

KatrinaKaiba


	4. Swordfighting Lessons, Tortuga, and Our ...

Ch 4: Sword fighting lessons, Tortuga, and our Adventure.

Me: Disclaimer: I don't own POTC. If I did I would be rich.

M.J.D: And I'd have Johnny Depp.

Me: If anyone who liked Johnny Depp and owned POTC they'd have him too.

M.J.D: Well they can't because he's mine.

Me: Right, okay. The only person who owns him is his girlfriend and his kids.

M.J.D: Well you like Sean Norrington.

Me: I made him to be like a boyfriend to me so yeah.

M.J.D: Whatever.

Me: That's my line.

Sean looked out of the cabin to a dark and raging sea. He liked the sea like that; it was moody and dark, like him.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Jack said staring out at the sea.

"Yes captain, it is."

"So what are ye doing up Sean?"

"I don't know. I guess I couldn't sleep. Do you know how that feels?"

"Yea I do Sean."

"I used to sneak out all the time just to see the sea like this. Used to drive my father crazy. Looking for me at 6:00 in the morning to find me waiting to see the sunrise."

"Ye really want to be a pirate, eh Seannie boy?"

"Yes, for as long as I remember." He said with his green eyes looking out toward the sea. "All my life I wanted nothing to do with being pompous and imperative. I just wanted to travel the open ocean, battling my way through its rough waters on a ship of my own. You may think I'm crazy, Captain Sparrow, but it's true."

"I don't think yer're crazy lad."

"You may find this odd but I was actually born on a ship. My mother was going back to England because of the war between England and her colonies, and my father went to the Colonies, to fight in the war."

"Oh, really. So I guess it started there."

"What did?"

"Yer love of the sea. From the moment ye were born, the minute ye took yer first breath, ye breathed in some of that irresistible salty air."

"Oh, I guess that _is_ how it started."

"Now, Seannie if ye want to be a pirate ye have to learn how to sword fight. So 'ere." He handed Sean a sword.

"But, don't pirate's cheat?"

"Yea, so?"

"Does that mean I can cheat?"

"If ye want."

"Alright." Sean was smirking.

Sean started out by rotating his sword twice and standing in a fighting position. Jack chuckled and rubbed his sword against Sean's. Then the fight began. Jack kept advancing at Sean desperately trying to get him to screw up or falter, but Sean was swinging his sword like he was a pro. Jack started to get frustrated and tried pulling his dirtiest tricks on him. Sure it was a little boy, but would he let a boy ruin his reputation. The tricks shocked Sean but not to the point that it scared him out of his breeches. Sean just took the tricks and let them backfire. Sean started dashing around the ship hiding behind the mast and the helm knowing full well that Jack wouldn't make a move for fear that he would hurt his beloved ship. Jack was raging mad now, the boy was smirking. Sean started to climb the rope ladder; this was too much for Jack. He cut the rope ladder causing the boy to swing violently around the ship.

"Woahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sean screamed. Jack smirked; either the boy would fall into the water or surrender.

"Do ye surrender Seannie, or are ye ready for a swim with the fishies?"

"I'll never surrender to you Jack Sparrow," Sean yelled, still swinging in the air.

"Fine, and its Captain boy, _Captain!_"

Sean back flipped on the rope and landed right next Jack, flicked his hat off, disarmed him of his weapon, and said, "and it's _Sean_, not _boy_." He was smiling. Jack was at a setback; get his hat and surrender, or his sword and put this kid in his place. Jack narrowed his eyes and back flipped over to his sword. He picked it up and surveyed the hole in the deck. He said, "I'll make sure he pays for hurting ye Pearly, you're a dead boy Seannie."

Jack kicked at Sean's sword and it flew out of his hands. Sean looked at it contemplatively and looked at Jack feigning a frightened look. His mother always told his female cousins if they wanted to defend themselves the kick a man between his legs. It could prove to be useful to a guy. Jack swung his sword at Sean's head; Sean ducked and kicked at Jack. He kicked Jack in a very personal place. Jack groaned and Sean took this time to grab his sword and go to the crippled Captain. Sean rolled him over and pointed his sword at his neck.

"Looks like I win, eh Captain?"

"No boy ye didn't." Jack said strained. And with that he knocked Sean over and he lost his sword yet again and was now at the other end of the sword breathing heavily.

"So do ye surrender?"

"Yes." Sean whispered.

"Good." Jack removed the sword from his throat and helped him up. "Ye'er really good ye know."

"Thank you and yes, I do."

"What are ye doin up there?" Anamaria screeched from downstairs, making Jack cringe.

"Does it concern ye?"

"No but..."

"So shut yer gob!"

"Whatever ye say cap'n."

"That woman will be the death of me one day."

"Oh really. So where are we going Captain?"

"Tortuga."

"Where is that?" But before Jack could answer, Master Twigg said, "Land Ho!"

"That be Tortuga Master Sean." He pointed out to an island on the horizon.

"Oh..." Was all Sean could say.

Jack's Cabin

Jack was looking out at Tortuga. "I'll get ye back Belle, I promise." He was interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Who is it?

"It's Will."

"Come in." Will walks into the cabin.

"So we're in Tortuga again?"

"Yep Captain Obvious we are."

"What about the boy?"

"Him? He'll stay on the ship. I don't want him hurt or...mishandled before his daddy comes and gets 'im."

"Are you going to let him go, just like that? You just started to like him."

"I like the boy, but his dad's not gonna listen to me on his being a pirate. It will be 'preposterous' as he would say."

"Will he listen to Sean?"

"From what that boy tells me his father is only concerned with making Commodore Norrington Jr. as an exact replica of Commodore Norrington Sr."

"But won't he except Sean's wishes?"

"Pompous folk only want what they want for their kids. They don't listen to anybody else, not even their own children." Jack said seriously, like he was talking from experience. Will knew not to press on the subject further.

"So will I tell Sean he's staying here?"

"I will, he'll listen to me."

Sean's Cabin

Sean was sitting on his bed painting another picture. He had changed his clothes, now he looked more like a pirate. He was wearing khaki pants that fit loosely on his small waist, a large unbuttoned white shirt and a black sash across his waist. He heard a knock at his door.

"Yes?" He answered.

"It's Captain Jack."

"Oh, come in!"

"Hey Seannie, me and the crew are goin to go into Tortuga and..."

"You want me to stay on the ship, right?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, alright."

"That's it no arguing?"

"Yes, I'm not a complainer. I listen to everything my elders or betters tell me to do."

"Well at least you 'ave the better right. Alright, see ye laddie."

"Bye!"

As soon as the door closed and he heard the footsteps die away, Sean climbed out the window and into the streets of the unfamiliar spit of land that is Tortuga.

With Jack and Will

They were walking silently through Tortuga. _'What are we doing here?'_ Will thought. Jack seemed to know where he was going. Every twist and turn he knew them all, for he was looking for someone special. They entered a pub called "O'Flattery." Jack went right to the back of the pub to a door.

"I'm 'ere to see Matthew O'Flattery." Jack said.

"Password." The guard replied.

"'Yo Ho Yo Ho a pirates life for me.' Now will ye let me in?"

"Come in."

Jack went in a Will saw a man no older than 45 sitting at a table drinking rum. He was short and had graying hair; his eyes were gray and watery.

"Matthew, me ol' pal, I ave one question to ask ye; Where's me sister?"

"I don't know what yer talking bout." Jack pointed his pistol at Matthew's head.

"Matthew, I'll say once gain, Where's me sister?"

"Alright she's in this town." He handed Jack a slip of paper and Jack read it over.

"Yer sure she's ere?"

"Yep, now can I get back to me drinking?"

"Sure."

Jack let go of the man and left the bar with Will.

Meanwhile with Sean

Sean was walking around the foreign streets that is Tortuga. He asked the crew what Tortuga was but all he got were 'it's a wonderful town' or 'it's one place that all men are welcome.' Sean was expecting to see a nice quiet little town, but all he saw a vast land of drunken pirates and a bunch of whores. Sean was disgusted at the state of the town. If this was what the pirates called wonderful, then he was thinking less of being a pirate or at least, one on the Black Pearl. Then heard a little girl scream. Sean, being a boy that grew up in a town that was sacred to women, ran over to the where he heard the scream. What he saw shocked him, he saw a little girl, about his age, being grabbed by her waist by two men. Sean unsheathed his sword from his buckle and pointed it at one of the men's throat.

"Let her go." Sean said dangerously.

"What if we don't?" The man holding the girl said.

"Do you really want to find out?"

"What can a little boy do?"

"Do you know what colors I sail under?" Then men shook their heads. "The Infamous Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl."

The men screamed, dropped the girl, and ran away. Sean smiled, so Jack was known widely throughout the world, or at pirate strongholds. Sean put his sword away and went over to the girl. She picked her head up and looked at Sean. He held out his hand and picked her up. She was about as tall as him; she had blue eyes and straight brown hair. She looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you for saving me, sir," she said, she also had a strong British accent. She extended her hand and he kissed it.

"Your welcome, miss. Whats your name?" He asked.

"Abigail, yours?"

"Sean Norrington."

"Hmm..." She said surveying him over.

"What?"

"You don't look like a pirate to be sailing under the colors of Jack Sparrow."

"Well, you don't look like a kid to be walking the streets of Tortuga at night, it's dangerous, men are looking for whores and prostitutes."

"Well, they find me."

"Wait, _you're _a...whore?"

"Well, actually, a whorelette, a whore-in-training."

"Doesn't your parents object?"

"My mothers a whore, so she wants me in the family business." She paused and darted her eyes around. She leaned closer to Sean.

"But between you and me, I want to be a pirate. My mother knows this but she doesn't want to give me up."

"Yes I understand."

"Come we should go somewhere safe."

"What is safe in Tortuga?"

"The whorehouse, run by Momma Mayma."

"Oh, that's comforting."

As Sean and Abigail walked to the whorehouse, Sean asked Sean about his childhood.

"How did you become to be a pirate?"

"Well, I lived in Port Royal with my father, Commodore James Norrington. My mother died about two years prior due to natural causes, then I ran away since I felt my life was supposed to be on the sea not in a pompous household where I wasn't loved."

"I guess that is a sad story, but mine is worse. When I was five my father came home exceedingly drunk, I was supposed to have dinner ready for him, I came out with dinner and I thought it was good but he didn't like it, so he started beating me. Since my mother was almost never home, and when she was she was having some 'fun' with my father; as her occupation suggests, she never knew about this. So one day when I was 10, I was cleaning the house and he came home. He looked around and told me it wasn't clean, so he slapped me, dragged me upstairs by my hair, threw me on the bed, and...and." She was starting to cry. Sean gave her a hug and sat her down on a rum barrel. He picked her up and looked in her eyes. As she looked at his green eyes she found the strength to continue her heartbreaking story.

"Well, he raped me Sean." She looked away from Sean. His green eyes opened with shock.

"R...raped you."

"Yes, he did. Then my mom came in and saw him...so she pulled him off me and shot him with a pistol that she stole from a guy she was..._working_ with."

"Well, that beats my story by a long shot. I'm sorry."

"I'm not done yet. Well it's no small wonder that people die everyday around here, but my mother could've lost me. So Mayma was looking for my mother and she took us in and here I am."

"That's horrible and you give people the pleasure of ...doing that to you. God!"

"Well, your just a pompous little shit who has a father that doesn't love him boo hoo that's so fucking sad." Sean pulled out his sword at her throat and hissed,

"I usually don't threaten ladies but you're just a fucking slut that doesn't deserve to live."

"You wouldn't dare." She said as the blade came closer to her neck.

"Try me." He said as he pulled the blade back, when he did she cringed, making Sean stop and feel sorry. He dropped his sword and put his sword away and put his arm around Abigail.

"I could never hurt you, Abigail, let's go to Mayma's."

"Alright."

They arrived at Mayma's a few minutes later. The whorehouse looked better that the rest of Tortuga, maybe because of all the money the whores get. Abigail knocked on the door and stepped back. The door opened and a short, pudgy woman with thin lips and brown eyes.

"Abigail, getting a little younger, how old is this one, ten, eleven." Mayma said hugging Abigail.

"Fourteen, I'm fourteen." Sean said stiffly.

"And sharp-looking too." Abigail whispered.

"Excuse me but I'm still standing here."

Just then a giggle interrupted Sean, then Jack and Scarlet came down the stairs, kissing and groping each other. Jack saw Sean and stopped.

"Seannie boy, what are ye doing off the ship?"

"Um I wanted to have some fun?"

"Abigail!" Scarlet said, coming down the stairs. "What are you doing, I thought you were working."

"Sean saved me. The men wanted more than they could have."

"Well, isn't that nice of Sean?" Jack said coming down off the stairs and grabbing Sean by his sash. "We'll be leaving now, 'ere Mayma." He tossed Mayma a bag of coins, tipped his hat and left.

"Captain, wait." Scarlet said, running after him.

"Scarlet, how could I ave not say goodbye to ye."

"Captain I have a proposition for you."

"Aye what is it?"

"Take my daughter."

"What! No! One bloody kid is enough, I don't see whats in it for me."

"Ten free whores when you come back to Tortuga next time." Mayma said.

"And all the rum I can drink by me onesies?"

"Yes."

"Ye've got yerself a accord, Mayma. Scarlet, I 'ope to see ye again. Come along Abby."

"Yes sir! But I would like to walk with Sean."

"Fine." Jack put Sean down and stormed off in a huff. "Bloody children!" He screamed.

Sean and Abigail laughed and left the wretched place that is Tortuga.

Back on the Pearl

"Set the sails, weigh anchor, port to starboard, lets go! Anamaria get on lookout now."

"Aye, Aye sir!"

"Sean, take Ms.Abby to yer room."

"Yes, captain."

"Were we be goin' Captain." Gibbs asked.

"Singapore."

"Aye sir." Gibbs left Jack to his own devices.

"I'll find ye Belle, I promise."

Me: God ten pages. Well R&R.

M.J.D: Yeah because if you want to know what happens next send me a couple reviews. Here's a preview Jack's in a dr...

Me: Don't go blabbin about everything and they have to give me the reviews not you.

M.J.D: Whatever.

Me: Bye.

My Alter Ego,

KatrinaKaiba


	5. What! Jack Sparrow in a Dress!

1Ch 5: What? Captain Jack Sparrow in a dress?

Me: So sorry I haven't updated as much as my sister has. Three reasons: One is that my stupid sister wouldn't let me on for like, ten seconds.

MJD: Oh, shut up.

Me: Another reason is that people are moving into my apartment building and messing with the phone lines.

MJD: Stupid Verison.

Me: And the last reason is that my sister broke the computers twice. Her's and the one in my living room.

MJD: Not my fault again.

Me: So, thank you for sticking with me and your patience will be rewarded.

MJD: Enjoy our next chapter! I gave all the ideas for this one!

Me: Oh, shut up!

POTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTC

Sean looked out at the gray sea from the hole for a window and sighed. The captain came back on the ship without so much as word about where they were going, just to go to Singapore, or wherever that was. Sean really had never went anywhere outside of Britain or the Caribbean. Abigail started to look around the cabin they were staying in and then looked at Sean.

"Hey, are you all right, Sean?" She asked him. Sean snapped his head around and stared into her blue eyes.

"I'm all right Ms. Abigail." Sean said politely. Abby put her hands on her hips and started toward Sean. Sean backed up until he hit the opposite wall. Abby poked her index finger into his bare chest.

"My, name, is, Abby, got, it, Sean?" She said poking him at each word. She put her face up to him and stood there for his answer.

"Yes...Abby." Sean said breathlessly as he noted how close her face was to his.

"Good." She said still standing in front of him. They stood there for that spilt moment until the ship rocked violently knocking Abby into Sean's arms. She looked up into his green eyes and he let her go gently. She fixed her dress and kept her eyes cast down.

"Thank you Sean."

"Well, it would've hurt had you hit the floor." Sean said rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you hurt?" Abby lifted her gaze to meet his embarrassed one.

"Oh, I just bumped my head into the side of the ship when it leaned to the side."

"Here, let me see it." Abby said pulling him toward the bed.

"Oh it's nothing, I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"You could be bleeding, you idiot. Sit down."

"No... Really I'm fine..." Sean argued trying to get away.

"Sit!" Abby commanded.

Sean sat on the bed let Abby inspect his head. She ruffled through his short brown hair for a few minutes.

"A ha, found a really big splinter. I'm just going to pull it out and you'll be done. I'll be right back don't move." Abby got up and ran out. She ran past the crew as she went into the galley and got a small bottle of rum. (Is that even possible if you're on a ship of Jack Sparrow's?) She ran past Jack as she went back into her and Sean's cabin.

"Abby, what are ye doin'?" Jack asked her as she ran past him.

"Nothing Captain." She said running into the cabin. She sat down on the bed and took the splinter out from the back of his head.

"Ow! That hurt!" Sean said as Abby pushed his head back down when he tried to turn around.

"This'll hurt more. Hold on to your breeches." Abby poured the rum onto the bleeding cut.

"Holy Shit! What the bloody hell did you just do? Oh my God! That hurts!" Sean said and started jumping around the cabin.

"What happened?" Jack came into the cabin and saw Sean jumping around holding his head and Abby holding a half empty bottle of rum. Jack's chocolate eyes opened wide and he took the rum bottle from her hands and cradled it against his chest.

"What did ye do to my rum? You're worse than that other one Elizabeth, she burned it all, but you..._you_...you poured it on his head and now look what ye've done!"

"He was bleeding captain what did you expect me to do, let him bleed?" Abby said putting her hands on her hips.

"No, but you didn't have to sacrifice _my_ rum for his _little cut_." Jack said holding his rum.

"Hello, I'm in pain! And I'm bleeding!" Sean said making his presence known.

"God it's just a spilnter Sean! Over dramatic wuss." Jack said to himself. "Gibbs! Take Seannie and help him out." Jack said to his first mate.

"Aye sir, come on Sean," Gibbs said taking the boy out of the cabin. Then Jack heard Anamaria's screech from the crow's nest.

"Land ho!"

"Men, assemble on the front deck!" Jack said assuming his place as Captain and putting his rum issues aside. The men stood in a line on the deck, joining them later were Sean, Gibbs and Will.

"Where's Lizzie, Will?" Jack asked. Will blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"She's sleeping, she had a hard time last night." Will looked away from Jack.

"You didn't...you dog, you. Well, I'll excuse her this time. So men, and ladies," he added seeing Ana's face harden, "Mr. Turner and I are going into Singapore and going to get somethin of importance to me. Not you, me. You can go into town and pilfer your weasely black guts out. Seannie and Abby, ye are to stay on the ship. No adventures fer you two today. Savvy?"

"Yes, sir." The teens said.

"Now, Mr. Turner come with me." Jack said walking into his cabin.

"Jack, why am I going with you? You always get us into trouble." Will said leaning against the door post.

"William Turner, have I ever steered you wrong?" Jack asked going through one of the many trunks in his room.

"Well, there was that one time in Tortuga where you..." Will said but Jack cut him off.

"Will, just trust me and help me put this on." Jack handed him a red garment.

POTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTC

Later

Jack and Will walked out of Jack's cabin cautiously looking around the deck to see if anyone was still there. Jack and Will walked out and started to go down the ramp carefully. Before they got down there though, Twigg saw them and said, "Ey! Why did cap'n keep those two fine ladies to 'imself? Bloody bastard."

Jack looked at Will and, all though no one could see it he half-smiled. He waddled over to Twigg, swinging his hips like a woman. "Why hey there, you big strong pirate." Jack said in a faux feminine voice. "Could you direct us to Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"Why do you need to see 'im fore? When you 'ave a better man than 'im right 'ere." Twigg leaned in to take off the mask over his mouth. Then Jack slapped Twigg and pulled the mask off revealing his face.

"So I can tell 'im wha' you said 'bout 'im." Jack said placing a hand on his hip.

"Cap'n! I'm so sorry, if I'da known twas you I..."

"Yer lucky I'm in a dress Twigg or I'd beat yer arse into the deck...If I didn't love my ship so much." Jack said looking at the deck "Get back ta yer work." Jack snarled. Twigg scampered.

"Shall we go William, or Willamina?" Jack said walking like a lady off the ship.

"All right Jack you're starting to scare me." Will said walking off the ship with him.

"Shh... It's Jaclyn, _Willamina_." Jack tried not to laugh as the two of them headed off into the streets of Singapore. The two stopped at a bar and Jack looked at Will. "Shall we?" Jack stated and walked into the dirty bar. They looked around and what they saw would not look out of place in Tortuga. Men looking at ravishing ladies with a lust filled look in their eyes and drool coming out of their mouths. Jack motioned to Will to follow him and they walked over to the bar and looked at a man who sat in the dark corner. Before they could get to the man Jack felt a man pull him toward his lap. Jack's eyes opened wide as the man started to stroke his tan shoulder. Jack looked at Will pleadingly who looked back at him helplessly. Then a man grabbed Will into his lap.

"Hey, wha's two beautiful ladies like yerselves coming to a bar this late at night?" Jack's captivator said in Jack's ear, making Jack gag at the man's breath that gave out the scent of someone who was exceedingly drunk.

"Um...we were looking for someone...right Willamina?" Jack said in his faux voice.

"Yes, we were just walking in to find a...friend...that's right a friend...Jaclyn." Will pulled a faux feminine voice.

"Well, you found 'im." The man who held Jack tried to grope him. Jack's eyes widened and pulled himself free and slapped the man. The man held his cheek and started cursing Jack out.

"So that's how women feel when they slap me. It feels good." Jack whispered to himself.

"I don't think you should congratulate yourself yet Jack." Will said to his companion. Jack looked and saw the two men who grabbed them coming at them. Jack's man grabbed him and pulled Jack toward him.

"Who do ye think ye're lassie?" The man whispered in his ear. Then a shot was heard and the man let go of Jack, who was holding his pistol to the man's bleeding stomach.

"I think I'm Captain Jack Sparrow and yer going to die, savvy?" Jack removed his pistol and put it toward the other man's head. "Remove your hands off my friend."

The other man took the threat seriously and let Will go. Jack put the gun down his bodice. As soon after Jack put the pistol away the other man tried to attack the two but someone knocked over a table and grabbed the two and ran out of the bar.

The mysterious stranger and the two pirates soon were in an alleyway and Jack turned to the stranger.

"Thank ye very much but um why'd ye save us?" Jack said.

"Yer welcome, I saw ye two walk in and I knew yer weren't women." The man said in and Irish accent. "I understand yer Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"Aye, I am." Jack said, thankful he didn't have to tell him to use the 'captain'.

"I don't believe I am familiar with teh whelp."

"This is William Turner, son of Bootstrap Bill Turner." Jack responded for Will. "Now who are you?"

"Tanner Birmingham sir," Tanner bowed at the men. "At yer humble services."

"So yer the man I came to see. Right, I've been told by some sources tha yer aware where a certain Lillabelle Sparrow is."

"Aye, Captain Sparrow I am aware, t'ough with ta right...'leverage', if I may venture, I certainly could recall where I've seen t'is Lillabelle of yers." Tanner said all business like, well, except for the slurs now and again.

"How much?" Jack asked rolling his eyes.

"How much are ye willin' ta pay, Captain?"

"5 pounds and 10 shillings." Jack took the money out of his bodice and held it out.

"Done." Tanner shook his hand.

"Where is she?" Jack asked.

"First, ye and yer friend will have ta take a walk ta a bar at te end of the coastline, then ye'll walk into the bar and walk up the stairs and t'ere will be a door. The man at the door will ask fer a password. Ye will say ta 'im, 'T'ere may be devils and angels but pirates are neither,' then he'll let ye in, kill 'im and then go in the other door, yer sister will be t'ere." Tanner finished.

"And if she isn't?" Jack threatened Tanner.

"T'ey wouldn't ave moved her yet. She'll be t'ere, I swear on me grand pappy's grave."

"Yer grand pappy better be six feet under then, fer yer sake. Tanner." Jack said goodbye to the Irish pirate and dragged Will down the coast.

"Are you certain he isn't lying?" Will asked.

"Aye, the pirates code has a rule that if one swears on his ancestors grave, he is thereby giving us his life." Jack explained

"If he's lying then what?"

"He's sent to Davy Jones' locker." Jack said in a quiet voice.

"Is there any law in the pirates code that doesn't end in death?" Will asked.

"It's a strict code." Jack said. The two got to the bar that Tanner was talking about and they went up the stairs. Jack knocked on the door and a man opened a slot in the door so that Jack and Will only saw his eyes.

"Password?" The man asked.

"'There may be devils and angels but pirates are neither,'" Jack repeated what Tanner told him. The other man grunted in response and opened the door. Jack fired his pistol and killed the man in seconds. He walked over the man and turned to Will.

"All right we can take off the dresses now." Jack said slipping out of the clothes and pulling the shirt of his waist. Will did the same thing and was about to throw the dress out the window before Jack stopped him.

"I like that dress." Jack said tugging it out of Will's hands. He opened the door and the two saw a young girl sitting on a chair. She had long black hair and light brown colored eyes. She was well endowed as a woman and was looking rather disheveled at the present moment but Will could tell she as related to Jack. She turned her head as they walked through the door and she sighed exasperatedly.

"Oh, great more pirates, are you here to move me _again_?" She said her hands on her hips.

"No, we've come to get ye out of 'ere Belle." Jack said.

"How'd you know my nickname, pirate?" She demanded.

"Because I'm Jack Sparrow, yer brother." Jack said opening his arms in an embrace.

"Jack, that's you dear brother?" Belle asked touching Jack 's open scars.

"Aye, I'm a pirate, and this is William Turner, a good friend of mine." Will bowed to Belle who was staring at Jack with wide eyes.

"Jack, you're not dead. You're supposed to be dead, father said so." Belle whispered unbelieving

"Am I not?" Jack asked looking himself over. Then he smiled and took her hand. "I'll explain every thing when we're on my ship." Jack, Belle, and Will walked back to the ship where Gibbs and Ana were waiting for them.

"Captain, where 'ave ye been?" Gibbs asked.

"Who is that?" Ana asked.

"I've been looking fer 'er, and she is my sister. Lillabelle, this is Joshamee Gibbs, my first mate, and this is Anamaria."

"Nice to meet you." Belle said.

"Will take her to a room." Jack ordered.

"Yes, Captain." Will and Belle walked onto the ship.

"Follow after them. Go!" Jack ordered the other two.

"Another woman. That's four, he's lucky if the ship doesn't ship with all the bad luck we 'ave on the ship." Gibbs muttered as him and Ana walked up the plank. Jack soon followed after and went to his cabin and sat on the bed. He took his head into his hands and whispered into thin air.

"Now it's time to face me fears."

POTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTC

Me: Yay! I finished. It's about 1:20 at night but I finished.

M.J.D: snoring loudly

Me: She's asleep? She's usually up longer than I am. Oh, well.

KatrinaKaiba


End file.
